


关于房间隔音的问题和解决方案

by JeanDing



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanDing/pseuds/JeanDing
Summary: 当Ava对于飞船上房间的隔音产生疑问时发生的故事。
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Ava一直有个很好奇的事情，关于这艘飞船与Sara的房间。  
“嘿，Babe，我有个问题。”  
“什么？”  
时间其实差不多到了该睡觉的时候了。  
Sara做完日常训练去洗了个澡，正在把自己的头发擦到半干。Ava已经躺在了床上，半盖着被子，膝盖上放着电脑编辑着她的博客。  
“乘波号，或者说这个房间的隔音到底如何？”  
Sara擦头发的手顿住了，眯着眼睛，脸上浮现出了微妙的笑容。  
“我猜还不错，毕竟这个房间每晚的声音也不算小，”Sara缓慢地继续擦着发尾，“虽然偶尔他们会暗示些什么。”  
“噢……”Ava肉眼可见的萎靡下去，很明显脑中已经浮现出了些许尴尬小情绪“我们也许应该……”  
“放低音量？”Sara把毛巾放在了一边，爬上了床“我倒是可以做到，但是我不确定你可不可以做得到。”  
“我当然可以。”Ava合上了电脑，撑着头看着Sara，“嘿，吹干头发再上床，别弄湿枕头和床单。”  
Sara挑了挑眉，退后找出了电吹风。  
“你想要帮我吹干嘛？”Sara扬了扬手中的电吹风。  
“好吧。”Ava接过电吹风，从被子中出来，挪到Sara坐着的床边。  
电吹风打开，Sara和Ava的声音被风声掩盖过去了。  
Ava的手指穿插在Sara的发间，Sara的头发还带着水汽，手指被金色的发丝缠绕着。  
被风带到空气中的水份也带着香波的气息钻入到Ava的鼻间。虽然两人用的香波是一样的，但是Ava总是觉得Sara身上的味道更加独特，更加的……Sara。  
“你觉得他们会听得到这个吹风机的声音吗？”Ava大声说着。  
“我听不见你在说什么！”同样大声回答的Sara。  
发丝已经干燥了，Ava把吹风机收了起来。  
“我说，你觉得他们能听到吹风机的声音吗？”  
“也许会吧。”Sara耸了耸肩。  
显然Ava还在思考着这个房间隔音的界限的问题，显得有些心不在焉。  
“Aves。”Sara突然之间用类似撒娇的语气呼唤着Ava。  
“什么？”Ava侧头，随口回应着Sara。  
“我很抱歉。我还是应该先跟你商量再去找新工作的。”Sara挪到Ava身边，揽住Ava的脖子，直视着Ava的眼睛。  
Ava看着Sara，收紧了一边嘴角，眼里也带着些许抱歉，“对不起Babe，我不该动你的手机。”  
“那我们是不是应该做些事情来补偿一下这个事情对我们之间感情带来的伤害？”  
Ava没有回答，直接吻上了Sara，顺手将Sara压在了身下。  
舌尖滑过对方的牙齿，描摹着形状。牙齿咬着对方嘴中的软肉，吸吮着，从对方口中掠夺着所有一切。  
“唔……”  
声音从两人唇齿交接的地方逸出，分不清到底是谁先忍不住开始动情。  
“我们是不是该尝试保持安静。”两个人好不容易分开唇齿，Ava抵着Sara的额头，喘着气，小声的说着。  
“你可以尝试一下。”Sara嘴角翘起，手已经攀上了Ava的睡袍系带，轻轻的解开。Ava虽然在上，但是更快的只剩下内裤还贴在身上。  
“你闻着很棒。”Ava趴在Sara身上，咬着Sara的耳朵说。她的乳尖贴上了Sara睡袍胸口裸露出来的地方，轻轻的磨擦着，手也开始松开了Sara的睡袍，开始流连在Sara的腰腹间。  
这个动作不知道刺激到的到底是谁，Ava已经开始忍不住哼出了一丝声音。  
“安静，宝贝。”Sara在底下稍微撑开了Ava的身体，手指点上了Ava的胸，在乳尖周围划着，偏偏不去刺激最突出的地方，“今天你想玩些原始的，还是用些工具。”  
“这取决于你。”  
Sara坐了起来，连带着Ava也起了身。Ava跨坐在Sara的大腿上，腰间微微的挺动着，让自己的下体在Sara的腿上稍稍磨擦着。  
“也许有些小道具会有趣一些。”Sara咬上了Ava的乳尖，Ava抽了口气。  
Sara的牙齿微微用力，果不其然激起了Ava更大的反应。Ava扬起了头，但是咬着牙关不发出声音。  
“果然很安静啊。”Sara松开牙齿，换成手指揉捏着那里。  
口腔津液留在乳尖，被蒸发在空气中时留下了微微凉意，Ava眼里带上了情欲，连略有得意的挑眉都变得妩媚无比。Sara感受到自己的腿上的温热多了些湿意。  
一只手悄悄下伸，贴上了内裤边缘的位置若有若无的接触着。  
Ava觉得自己的被触碰到的地方在发烧，胸尖的凉意混合着充满着热度的刺激，她觉得自己在被点燃着。股间似有似无的触碰隔着层布，却又像是触进了骨子里一般。  
Sara啮咬上了Ava的肌肤，吸吮着，留下了红色的痕迹，她咬的很轻，痕迹很快就会消散。  
“你可以用力一些。”Ava的气息变得沉重，低声说。  
Sara笑了笑，吸吮的力度大了些，带着些青紫的吻痕开始布在Ava的双乳。Ava仿佛是这个世界上最美味的甜点，Sara只想一口一口再接一口的品尝下去。  
在股间的手，默默地伸进了自己大腿与对方下体接触的地方，点着，磨擦着。隔着一层布无法进入，却又尽极了她能所做的刺激。  
越是可及不可得，越是令人噬骨渴求。  
Ava快要锁不住自己齿间的声音了。  
她挺直着自己，手指穿插在Sara的发间，揉搓着、轻轻的拉扯着，让Sara知道自己此刻的感觉。  
Sara空出来一只手，从床头柜中翻找着，随手拿出一根。  
“猜一猜今天的小道具是什么。”  
Sara将那根震动棒贴上Ava的乳尖，打开了开关。前一次激情留下的默认最大震动刺激的Ava弹了起来，发出了被刺激到的声音。  
“抱歉我忘记调回来了。”震动棒被调回了最小模式，点在了Ava乳尖，“但是我猜刚刚的那声也许……”  
“闭嘴。”不一样的触动让Ava的声音开始有点颤抖，就连也许有些凶的话语都变得沙哑诱人。  
一边是牙齿轻磨，一边是被震动的酥麻，下体还在被隔着触碰。  
“Babe。”  
Sara听懂了她话语中的暗示，在下体流连的手伸入了内裤之中，碾上阴蒂上那颗肉豆。她碾压着，用手指夹着，再抑或着用自己的修剪整齐的指甲边缘轻轻划动着。  
Ava仰着头，已经无法用鼻子呼吸，微喘着。在Sara脑后的手忍不住用力，却又怕伤害到Sara，指尖只能微微颤抖着，克制着自己不要对Sara的头发做出太过分的事情。  
Sara加重了指尖的揉捏，听到Ava的喘息加重了。  
“你真的不想发出些声音吗？”  
Sara嘴角扬着坏笑地将震动棒的功率调大了一档，Ava短促的发出一声呻吟。  
“当然不要。”她咬着牙说出这句话。  
胸口的酥麻突然消失了，Sara顺着Ava的腹线下移着震动棒，最后伸入了内裤之中，代替手指刺激着肉豆。  
她换了震动模式，震动棒有规律的震动着，Sara抬头看着Ava的表情，知道她有些受不了了。  
“啊……”Ava口中逸出长句呻吟。Sara知道自己的目标完成了第一步。  
Ava的下体有些小幅度的颤抖，阴蒂高潮让她变得更加敏感。每一个在她身上的细小磨擦仿佛都被放大了。  
Sara暂且撤掉了震动棒，终于翻身将Ava压在身底。  
“我们这才刚刚开始呢。”  
Sara比之前更加猛烈的吻上了Ava的脖颈，她用牙齿咬着，留下了牙齿的痕迹，却又小心翼翼不留下吻痕。Ava的手也不再停留在Sara的发间，而是也揉上了身上的胸。  
Sara不断下吻着，很快就到了Ava的双腿之间，她舔舐着那个湿润的地方。Ava的手将Sara的头发挽住，避免影响“做工”。  
Ava此刻真的敏感到不行，每一次Sara的舌面磨擦而过的时候都可以引起Ava小小的颤抖。  
“Sara，拜托。”  
Sara抬起头，歪着头带着坏笑看着Ava。Ava看着Sara湿润的唇间突然觉得脸颊发烫。  
“如你所求。”  
Sara的手指伸入了。  
一根手指，两根手指。三根手指。  
手指有节奏的抽插着，Sara熟练的找到了那个可以引起Ava颤栗的点，不断的向它进攻者。  
Ava的声音压抑不住了。  
Sara不再撑着自己，拿过了震动棒，刺激着外围。  
Ava控制不住自己发出声音，脑中突然冒出的羞耻感却又让她变得更加敏感而易于被攻陷。  
高潮来的极为猛烈，Ava几乎要把上半身抬起，她眼神迷离着，大口的喘着气，她不知道自己到底发出了什么样的声音。  
Sara把震动棒停了下来，却还是抵在那个地方，手指也未拿出，等着Ava高潮的余韵过去。  
等到Ava不再颤抖了，Sara收回了自己的手。她拥抱住Ava，给了Ava一个绵长的吻。  
“刚才感觉如何？”  
“那很棒。”  
“是啊，我可以从你的声音里听出来。”Sara笑着说，然后提醒了Ava即使这里隔音效果再好也有个人工智能监听着的事实。  
“该死的我居然忘记了。”Ava显得有几分懊恼。她搂着Sara，撅着嘴。“但是我猜这是在船上生活必须适应的一环。”  
“是的。”Sara刮了一下Ava的鼻子。  
Ava看着Sara，郁闷的嘴角还是忍不住上扬。  
“我爱你，Sara。”  
“我也爱你。”  
Ava把Sara扑倒在床上。  
夜晚还很长，还有很多事情还没做完。


	2. 隔音·续

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava tops

Ava撑着自己，她和Sara之间的距离近到可以忽略。她在呼吸着Sara的呼吸。Ava的头发因之前的欢愉而被汗水打湿了一些，靠近额边的地方变成了一缕一缕的，然后又汇集成长一片垂落下来，与Sara的头发交织着。  
她注视着Sara，没有什么别的动作，只是注视着。  
“你在看些什么。”Sara微微侧了下头，笑着问。  
“看你到底有多美。”Ava的声音还有些沙哑。  
的确，Ava Sharpe眼中的Sara Lance是这个世界上最独特最美丽的女人了。  
Ava用一只手撑着自己，以免让自己太压着Sara。她腾出来的那只手抚上了身下女人的脸。她轻轻的捧着，拇指扫过Sara脸上的细小雀斑与绒毛，她像是在欣赏，像是在感触。手指顺着脸部线条描绘着，尽管早已将每一个细节都已经刻入脑海中了，但是Ava还是忍不住这么去做，去感知Sara Lance的每一寸肌肤每一种样子。  
“你真的好美。”Ava由衷的感慨着，她说出的话与Sara呼出的气息融在了一起。  
她虔诚地吻上了Sara的唇，轻柔的吸吮着。Sara的回吻同样的轻柔，两人没有和之前一样用上牙齿，只是品尝着对方的唇瓣。  
不知吻了多久，Sara揽住Ava的手开始逐渐收紧。Ava读懂了这个信号，她开始吻向了其他地方。Sara的耳垂被她含住，用舌尖无尽的挑逗着、绕着圈，或者是用牙齿小小的咬一口。  
Sara的味道是品尝不够的。Ava的每一次呼吸都是Sara身上的橙花气息，在Sara不在飞船上的日子里，身边没有她的气息，自己居然有些难以入眠。  
Ava用自己跨坐在Sara的盆骨附近，将Sara的手从自己的脖颈上摘下来，一只手卡住Sara的手腕，将它们轻柔束缚在Sara的头顶。她当然知道这个前刺客可以轻易的挣脱，但是此时她只想任由自己的掌控欲小小的爆发一下。  
Ava的唇游移到了锁骨处，她顺着锁骨的线条舔舐和轻咬着，却又不留下除了水痕之外的任何痕迹。微微的凉意让Sara有些说不上来的感觉。  
“你是在用舌头对我做按摩嘛宝贝。”Sara仰着头感受着身上的微痒，开玩笑说。  
“嗯哼。”Ava用鼻子发出声音，没有停下她的品尝。  
在上面的这个人空出一只手，抚摸起了前刺客小姐的腹部线条。她顺着线条走起了迷宫，手指点在略有凹陷的地方漫无目的的走着，不在乎终点，只在乎手上的触感到底有多棒。  
每一寸Ava划过的地方都好像被点上了火，Sara的呼吸有些沉重，她放慢了自己的呼吸，时不时的发出舒适的声音。  
Ava的动作是极尽温柔的。  
“你今天想要用什么？”Ava此刻趴在Sara胸前，玩弄着顶峰的硬挺豆子，含糊不清的说。Sara向下看去，只见到Ava湿漉漉的干净的双眼望着自己。  
“你累了吗？”Sara没有回答她的问题，而是提出了另一个。  
“有一点，”Ava诚实回答，“但是我还是有力气为你再服务一次。”  
“也许今晚我想要穿戴式。”Sara刻意把声音放小，“我想要你狠狠的操我。”

穿戴式Dildo在房间的另一侧，Sara侧撑着自己看着Ava裸着走到衣柜里找出穿戴式，仔细而小心翼翼的带上。  
Ava回到了Sara身上，自己跪坐在Sara的双腿之间。她一只手下探，看看Sara是不是已经湿了。她感受到一些水意，但是还没湿润到可以长驱直入的时候。  
“宝贝，我还不够努力。”  
Ava向下，直接舔舐上了Sara的阴户。Sara刚洗过澡的味道是清新而又带着其独特的浓郁的。Ava用舌尖努力拨开覆盖着肉豆的皱皮，试图直接去刺激覆盖着8000个神经的那个中心点。  
“噢……”Sara微微挺起了身，发出了声音。  
Ava被声音鼓舞到，更加努力的用舌尖按着那个位置，她的手指也忍不住开始试探着入口。  
Sara越来越湿了。Ava放入了一根手指。  
“噢，操。”Sara张着嘴，大脑空白了一瞬，发出了声音。“宝贝你真的太棒了。”  
Sara的双手插在自己的头发中，还在张着嘴喘息着。Ava撤出了手指与自己的舌头，她确信此刻的Sara已经足够湿了。  
她坐起来，试图用Dildo找到入口，却再一次地被Sara推倒。  
Sara跨坐在Ava大腿上，用自己湿透了的下体磨擦着Ava的大腿，媚眼如丝。  
Ava觉得此刻自己快要窒息了。  
“宝贝我知道你很累了，”Sara的声音里带着无尽的魅惑，“接下来就交给我。”  
Sara磨擦着，Ava感觉到自己的大腿仿佛快湿透了。好一会，Sara的双手扶起Dildo，缓慢的放入自己的下体，开始摆动。  
Ava仿佛变成了一个观赏者，Sara的臀部在不断的触碰着自己的大腿带来不一样的体感，穿戴式的另一头还在不断刺激着自己的阴蒂。Sara将双手撑在Ava的腹部，缓慢的前后摆动或者说是蹭着。Ava可以感觉到她腿部肌肉的收缩与舒张。  
Sara的口中不断的飘出享受的叹息，她在看着Ava的眼睛，她直视着她，用眼神传递着此刻她的感受。Ava很难不怀疑Sara此刻的动作如此舒展美丽是不是有表演的成分在里面。  
属于Ava Sharpe的表演秀。  
Sara的发丝飘扬着，脸上带着恶魔式的挑逗笑容，胸部也在随着动作晃着。Ava扶住Sara的腰，让她更加稳当一点。  
Ava觉得自己光是看着都要高潮了——当然这其中也有穿戴式的作用。  
Sara的动作突然加快了，臀部不断接触到Ava的大腿，Ava腿上已经被Sara的液体浸透了。臀部与大腿相撞不断的发出声音，房间里被这种声音环绕着。  
Ava觉得自己要忍不住了。  
她让Sara停了下来，然后翻身压在Sara身上，一只手调整好穿戴式的位置，挺身进入。  
“噢！”  
Sara发出被撞击的愉悦声音，脸上的表情也发生了些许微妙变化。  
Ava冲击着，她突然觉得身下的人是那么娇小，像洋娃娃一样。  
Ava放慢了速度。  
“怎么了。”  
Ava停留在Sara体内。  
“我爱你，你知道的。”  
“我一直都知道。”  
Ava再次开始抽插，Sara口中的欢愉之声越发悦耳。  
Sara的高潮随着一声长叹而来，Ava看着Sara密布着汗带着满足的脸，吻了上去。  
她小心翼翼的退出，拥着Sara，像是拥抱着全世界最宝贵的宝物。  
“我的确想过要安定，想过和你围绕着一间房子和锅碗瓢盆过着生活，但是船上也很好。”  
“我知道。”Sara回拥着，抱紧了Ava，“我明白。”  
“对我来说最重要的是你，也只会是你。”Ava微微退后了一点，直视着Sara的眼睛，“以后不要瞒着我了，有任何事情和我商量好吗？”  
“对不起宝贝。”Sara抚上Ava的脸，“我保证以后都和你商量。嘿，我们现在也是在船上同居了不是吗。”  
Ava笑了出来，皱了皱鼻子。  
“我只是想说……”  
“我知道你真的很爱我。我也是。”

**Author's Note:**

> 头次开这辆车，希望合您胃口。


End file.
